Draco's Happy Christmas
by HPFangirl71
Summary: A sappy little piece about Draco's happy Christmas. Words in bold face are the ones stolen from the word prompt menu. It was hard to include all 31 of them but somehow I managed! Its a bit on the fluffy side but enjoy!


A/N: This story was written for DracoHarry100 over on livejournal... The Christmas challenge consisted of 31 prompts on a prompt table. You could do each one individually, one a day for the month of December or you could combine them all and make one fic with all 31 words included in it. Since I didnt have the time to do one prompt a day... here is my fic with all 31 words. The words for the challenge are the ones bold faced. Its kindve a sappy xmas story but heres hoping you enjoy it anyways!

**Draco's Happy Christmas by HPFangirl71**

Draco took a sip of **mulled wine **as he watched his son Troy rip **wrapping paper **from upon the **presents** sitting beneath the rather large Christmas tree in their living room. The boy had been excited to see all the goodies that **Santa Claus **had left for him. It had been all he had wanted to talk about the night before while they'd spent time together **decorating the tree **with **fairy lights **and **paper snowflakes**. Then they had drunk cups of apple **cider** after they'd gone **caroling**, singing songs like **Jingle Bells **and **Deck the Halls**. Later they had settled down to sleep by reading the story **Twas the Night before Christmas. **

Draco thought his excitement was probably because his Daddy Harry was **home for the holidays**. Harry had been away much of the autumn and winter, away on Auror training that is... Finally, it was nice for him to be getting an actual **Christmas vacation**. In fact, they were lucky enough that he would be with them all the way through **New Year's Eve**. Draco had been excited himself by his husband's extended stay. He'd been so excited that he'd already tackled Harry several times beneath the **mistletoe**.

Draco leaned up against the mantel that was adorned with magical **icicles** and a small homemade **wreath** made of silver **tinsel**. There were three **stockings** stuffed full of gifts and candy as was evident by the large **candy canes **sticking over the tops of them all. He watched as his husband began picking up the various papers and **ribbons **that his son was littering about the room.

Harry soon gave up on that task and let Troy just have a go at it while he joined Draco in watching the boy with a glass of **eggnog** in hand. Harry seemed happy as Troy showed him the many toys he'd gotten from Saint Nick. His favorites were many. The **reindeer** adorned sweater Grama Molly had made him, the train set Uncle George had bought and **a special ornament **his daddies gave him shaped like a real working snitch. The boy's excitement was extremely contagious.

The whole family spent an incredible day visiting the family and going **ice-skating **in the village square. After hours of skating and making **snow angels **in the newly falling snow, Troy finally got cold. They then went home to devour a tray full of Christmas biscuits and multiple cups of **hot cocoa **before putting a very tired Troy to sleep in his bed, curled up with his newest stuffed friends.

It had been a long and exhausting day Draco thought to himself as he stared out the **frosty windows** into the magical winter darkness. He suddenly felt Harry come from behind him and press a kiss to the nape of his neck. Harry turned him around and pulled him fully into his embrace. As Harry pressed up against him, he could feel a rather large bulge growing inside the man's trousers. Draco reached out to palm Harry's package and heard the man let out a low groan. It had been so damn long since they'd last made love and Draco planned to make the most of their time together. He even had plans to use the flavored lube he'd gotten from his **secret Santa**. He was sure the secret was that his Santa was none other than Ron Weasley. After all, who else in the office would've given him such a depraved gift? As Draco felt Harry's tongue slide into his mouth with greedy need, he was quite sure they'd have plenty of use for Weasley's sick idea of a present. In fact, Draco felt the only thing that could make this holiday any happier would be if they were **getting snowed in **till march…


End file.
